This invention relates to a computer network system comprising a plurality of computers connected to a communication line.
In such a computer network system, a program includes, in general, one or more functions, such as jobs or external procedures, as known in the art. Each computer may or may not be capable of executing the functions.
In a conventional computer network system, each computer cannot execute a program which includes one or more functions, if the computer in question cannot execute any one of the functions. In this event, the computer gives up execution of the program in question.
Another conventional computer network system comprises a central computer and a plurality of local computers connected together to a communication line. The central computer can execute all of the functions included in a program. Each of the local computers is called a remote terminal. With this structure, each remote terminal sends one or more functions to the central computer and makes the central computer execute the functions in question. Therefore, such a computer network system is called a remote job entry (RJE) system in the art.
At any rate, a program should be executed by a particular computer, such as the central computer, which is capable of executing all of the functions included in the program in question if the remaining computers except for the particular computer are not able to execute the program in question. Accordingly, the conventional computer network system is disadvantageous, in that it is troublesome to move the program from one to another computer, and that it takes a long time to execute the program.